Journey of the Eradicon
by Starart132
Summary: An eradicon decide to escape the decepticon and tries to find freedom. On his way a mysterious Shaman will help him escaping and the eradicon will gain more than freedom and discover some secrets about the eradicon origin and also the secret of the shaman. Story better than summary. Eradicon name reveal at ch.2 begin between ep.19 and 20 and after ep.20
1. Prologue: Decision

AC: I have this story pop up in my mind for a while and I decide to give it a try.

**Summary: **An eradicon decide to escape the decepticon and tries to find freedom. On his way a mysterious Shaman will help him escaping and the eradicon will gain more than freedom and discover some secrets about the eradicon origin and also the secret of the shaman. Story better than summary. Eradicon name reveal at ch.2 begin between ep.19 and 20 and after ep.20

One solar cycle = one hour

One orbital cycle = one day.

One stellar cycle = one year

**Writing like this (Don't know the word in English) = particular attention to the word, they pronounce it more slowly**

_Italic word = thought_

Word = bumblebee speaking

-Comlink. And speakers-

GB= Groundbridge

("Mind communication")

(Resume of part of the last chapter)

* * *

**Journey of the Eradicon**

**Prologue: Decision**

He was in a mine mining for energon like always...when the autobot didn't attack them. He was mining peacefully in company of his clan: the Eraticon. So much of them already been offline during the war and even now on earth they are still being offline by following Megatron orders of being offline by his anger. He didn't show it, but he's afraid like the pit about being offline. For him, it's a curse that he's smarter than most of his clan...maybe even smarter than Soundwave, but he don't want any con find out. He's also the most courageous of his clan, but he's still afraid of exiting this world.

"Hey! X-102, did you hear the rumors." Asks an Eraticon to him.

"No." Answers X-102

"I hear that Starscream has-" But he was interrupted by a shout.

"Autobot's coming!" Shout another Eraticon.

X-102 was ready to fight...for his survival. The battle was intense, but like always, many of his clan perish during the fight. His luck was the worse, he's fighting Optimus Prime. He knew he doesn't stand a chance, but if he doesn't fight him he'll be dead anyway by Megatron's hand. He took his blaster and point at Optimus. He was charging at him and he shoots at him. X-102 dodges to the left and shoots back at Optimus. His blaster wasn't powerful enough to stop Optimus advancing and he punches him at his faceplate.

"Urgh!" Complains X-102 in pain.

Optimus took his blade and point him at his faceplate. X-102 looks at the blade with fear.

_So...this is how I'll be offline...No...I don't want to. _Thought x-102.

The blade was out of his faceplate. Optimus looks at his optic and say:

"Go."

A simple word with only one signification...Optimus spare him. He's going to stay online for a while longer for his joy.

"..." He didn't replies, but he runs away before Optimus changes his mind...which he will not of course.

He would want to thank Optimus, but he can't thank an enemy. It was too risky for him.

He took the GB and returns in the nemesis with the survivor of the battle. After each battle, there are always less of them. At this rhythm...soon, they may be no more eraticon anymore. All of his clan may die...It might be more cruel if only one of them survive alone...That's hurting him so much at the thought that his clan may be eradicate forever. For some time, he thought about escaping the nemesis and doing...whatever he wants before being offline. He knew that someday, he'll be offline anyway so what's the point on staying in the nemesis and be offline in a battle when he could do more than just fighting and mining.

He remembers that every time he saw one of his own being offline, he always feel their sensation that they accomplish nothing, like...being offline without finding their purpose.

* * *

**Few orbital cycles later**

X-102 was consuming his energon when he learns about the return of Starscream and Airachnid from their mission's. X-102 didn't say anything and go to the control room and was slowly entering and hear they report. Starscream have been captured by the autobot.

_Lucky bastard. _Thought X-102.

But after a while, Soundwave announce to Megatron that Starscream haven't' been captured by the autobot, but he escape and gone rogue.

Then X-102 knew he can escape. If Starscream escape Megatron wrath, then he can too. All he has to do is overpass the security and open the bridge to a place on the planet and erase the coordinates. He can do it...He has to do this. If not...He'll die without feeling freedom.

* * *

AC: I wish you like the prologue.

Please review of you like it.


	2. Chapter 1: The escape

AC: I hope you like my story so far. In the next chapter: you'll discover the name of the Eradicon.

One solar cycle = one hour

One orbital cycle = one day.

One stellar cycle = one year

**Writing like this (Don't know the word in English) = particular attention to the word, they pronounce it more slowly**

_Italic word = thought_

Word = bumblebee speaking

-Comlink. And speakers-

GB= Groundbridge

("Mind communication")

(Resume of part of the last chapter)

* * *

**Journey of the Eradicon**

**Chapter 1: The escape**

X-102 was waiting for the night before beginning to act. He knew it was too risky to do anything when most of the troops aren't in recharge. So he waits and waits until the night.

The night finally comes and X-102 begins his plan. He moves quietly out of his quarter and slowly moves to the surveillance room. He evades being spotted by any camera as he moves to his destination. He enters in the room and hack the computer so the camera will only record biological being...which the camera will show nothing since there's no one of those beings inside the nemesis. After a silent smirk he proceeds to the bridge control room still being careful. He knows Soundwave has eyes everywhere. Which is very...creepy.

He finally reaches his destination and move closer to the computer. He hacks again and prepares to open a bridge when he hears the door opening. He turns around and saw it was Soundwave. He knew he was dead from the second he saw him. So X-102 opens the bridge to the coordinates he puts and tries to erase it from the records. He knew he hasn't enough time to completely erase it because Soundwave attack him with tentacles. He dodges to the right and run to the bridge. Soundwave as shoots him to his back. He fails to dodge it and one of his wheels on his shoulders.

_Scrap! I can't transform now. _Thought X-102 beginning to panic.

Even so he still decides to pass the bridge and the bridge close behind him.

He looks around for a few second. He saw a forest around him. The ground isn't equal. He was in a mountain place. He knew he wasn't neat a city. He then says:

"This...This isn't the destination I programme. What the slag happen? Maybe the bridge malfunctions. Anyway, I don't need to think about this right now. I must run."

He runs and runs the fastest he can. If only he could transform it wouldn't be a problem at all. He keeps running without carefully enough for his environment and fall from a cliff.

"Whoa! AAAAAHHHHH!" Shout in fear X-102 when he falls. He was unlucky when he hits the ground, his arf fall directly at a long hard and sharp rock.

**BANG!**

"AAARRRGGGHHH! My arf...Urgh...Why?...It hasn't done anything wrong. *Sniff.*" Complains in pain X-102 when he massages his arf with his servo.

After a moment, when the pain subsides, he stands up and run again, this time, being careful about his surroundings. After a while, he hears a sound. He hides behind a big tree and listen to the conversation. It was Megatron, Soundwave and Airachnid.

"Where is the traitor?" Asks Megatron.

Soundwave give a sigh that he still hasn't detected the traitor.

"Why can't you do a simple task?" Asks Megatron calmly but anger was clear in his eyes.

"..." Soundwave was trying to find an answer in his recording. "Something seems to jam my detectors and also my connection with Laserbeak."

"Than just let Laserbeak search and let him come here to give the report." Says harsly Megatron.

"...Impossible. Laserbeak can't fly in this forest, reason unknown." Says Soundwave.

"It seems you can't do this." Says Airachnid with a smirk. "I shall hunt him down lord Megatron."

"You better catch it. If he's escape, more of my troops might try the same and I won't tolerate any treason." Says Megatron in a dangerous tone. "His execution will serve as an example."

The cold way he says this make X-102 tremble in fear. He knew it will be a long and extremely painful execution.

"Let the hunt begin." Says Airachnid.

Thankfully for X-102 Airachnid goes to the wrong direction as well for Soundwave. Sadly, Megatron was moving to his general location. X-102 decides to escape silently because he absolutely doesn't want Megatron to detect him.

After a while he saw that Megatron didn't found any trace of him...by luck and was looking elsewhere than in his direction.

X-102 took that chance and decides to keep going silently in the opposite direction of Megatron whereabouts. After a while he hears his tank beginning to grunt. It gives him a signal that is energon tank is beginning to be empty. He looks at his inner scanner and it says that his energon level is at 30%. He knows that he needs more than 10% if he doesn't want to fall in stasis. He then looks at the speed level he consume the energon from his tank and saw that he consume at 160%. It's 60% more than the normal. The cause of this level of consumption is simple. He hasn't recharge for a while and his processor needs to consume more energon since he hasn't let his system rest.

He then tries to find a hiding spot where to recharge. He found a big tree big enough to hide a big part of him. He sat there and activates all of his alert sensors so he won't be caught by surprise. He knows it was risky to recharge, but he also knows that he must conserve the most possible quantity of energon if he want to stay online in case of a pursuit...or a battle.

After a while he finally fall in recharge, not knowing that something is watching him for a while.

* * *

AC: This is the end of the first chapter. Do not worry; the chapters will have more words later.


	3. Chapter 2: The shaman

AC: The chapter 2 already here.

One solar cycle = one hour

One orbital cycle = one day.

One stellar cycle = one year

**Writing like this (Don't know the word in English) = particular attention to the word, they pronounce it more slowly**

_Italic word = thought_

Word = bumblebee speaking

-Comlink. And speakers-

GB= Groundbridge

("Mind communication")

(Resume of part of the last chapter)

* * *

**Journey of the Eradicon**

**Chapter 2: The shaman**

He was trap. X-102 has been found by Megatron. He tries to escape, but Megatron got him and cut both of his legs. He knows it was useless to escape. He also knows he won't beg for mercy but only a fast execution.

"Please, offline me fast." Beg X-102

"Maybe." Says Megatron with a cruel smile.

Megatron put his blaster at his chesplate, where is spark resided. He is truly afraid of what's coming next.

"-Up"

"Any last word." Says Megatron with cruelty.

"..." But X-1012 was too afraid to say anything.

"You realise that no one can escape me." Says Megatron with his optics of a reaper.

"But-" But he was cut off by his executioner.

"Not -l"

"Prepare to die." Says Megatron. He charges his canon slowly to make X-102 more afraid. It succeeds.

"You're -ng"

Megatron shoots and X-102 shouts in pain.

_Why am I still online? _He thought. He looks at his chestplate and saw a hole passing through his chest. He receives a fatal shot and his spark is no more...yet...he's online.

"Not suffering enough? Let me...make things worse." Says Megatron.

"-ke up."

Megatron put his pede at X-102 faceplate and began slowly crushing it. All X-102 do is shouting in pain stronger and stronger. When his helm was crush enough he couldn't make any sound but the pain was still there and was worse.

"You're dreaming big metal guy."

Then Megatron finish crushing his helm.

X-102 Open his optics and was looking around in panic. It was all a nightmare. He then calm down and put his helm on the tree again.

"Hello big metal guy." Says a voice.

X-102 looks down and saw a human standing on his tank.

"GAAAAAAAHHH!" Shout in surprise X-102. He was surprise that the human pass his detectors without being notice and more, the human was on his tank, a physical contact that his system fails to detect.

"I'm not that terrifying." Says the human.

The human was wearing strange clothes...compare to those he always saw. He wears a tissue covering all of his body a...tunic and a hood that can hide his face, but his face was visible. His eyes were blue like the ocean when the nemesis was passing over it and he looks at it to admire the beauty...secretly. His face was peach and his hairs were...silver? He never saw any human with this color and the hair doesn't seem to be painted. X-102 thought the human is lucky that it was him who saw him and not another one from his clan. If it was anyone else, they will crush him or just took the human away and tell him to go away. No con knows this, but he was fascinated by the humans. They were small and fragile, but he saw the potential they have in them. They were extremely intelligent and have something more than any decepticon. He still doesn't know what it was, but it caught his attention. They create so much with their tiny and fragile hands and that impress him. He glances at the human for a while and the human finally sat on his tank. The human looks at him and smile.

_He does clearly not fear me. If he feared me...he'll run away. I have to be careful; I don't want to know what he can do to me. If he can pass undetected...he can offline me in my recharge._ Thought X-102.

"Well...what do you want human?" Asks X-102. _Scrap._

"Hahaha. I was only coming to watch you, but I saw that you need help and- Shut. Don't move and not a single word." Says the human cautiously.

"Wh-" Was about to say X-102 but he saw the human doing putting his fingers at his lips. A silent way to say shut.

Then he saw Megatron appearing. He was so close. He knew it was over for him. He can't hide and have no chance of escaping. Megatron pass in front of him and...Keep walking like if he didn't detect him. He then turn around and made optics contact but Megatron appear to be oblivious of his presence. He then walks away and after a while only his pede step was resonating. After a while, not a sound was audible. X-102 vents out a loud sigh of relief.

"Thanks Primus Megatron didn't see me...but how is that possible?" Wonder X-102.

"You are in a spiritual circle that protects us from any perception except audible sound." Answers the human.

X-102 looks around and saw that he was inside a circle with strange symbol that he cannot translate.

"It makes me...invisible." Says X-102. It was something human call...magic.

"Yes...You are safe for now." Says the human. "They won't find you."

"Why...Why do you help me?" Asks X-102.

"The forest calls you here and asks me to help you." Answers the human.

_That's...creepy, but he's nice. _Thought X-102. _Wait...The bridge malfunction..._

"How did it call me?" Asks X-102.

"It guides you to the forest." Says the human.

_Of course he doesn't know what a bridge is. Stupid me._

"What is your name?" Asks X-102.

"My name...I can't tell anyone what's my name...but you can call me the shaman." Says the human.

"Shaman...Alright." Answers the eradicon a little disappointed.

"And what's your name?" Asks the human.

"...I don't have a name...only a designation: X-102."

The shaman shook his head from the left to the right.

"Hum...Nonono. That won't be good."

"But-" But X-102 was cut.

"What if I give you a name?" Asks the human.

The spark of X-102 beat strongly in his spark chamber. Him...having a name...a real name...he thought it was impossible, but...he wants a name...he want something unique for him.

"Yes...please give me a name." Says the eradicon with excitement.

"Well...hum...**Maybe**...I know! Steve!" Says the shaman with a smile.

"**Steve**?...Why Steve?" Asks X-102.

"Because you look like a Steve." Answers the shaman.

"That doesn't make any slagging sense." Says X-102.

"So you want something else?" Asks the human.

"Nono. I like that name. I just wonder why." Says Steve.

"Glad you like it." Says the shaman.

He then stand up and slide from his tank to the ground.

"I have to go, but before...I think you need some of this." Says the shaman.

He gives at Steve some energon.

"Thank you!" Says Steve with happiness.

Since he doesn't have a mouth he opens a section of his throat and a long rope get out of his throat. It connects to the energon and sucks it until it's empty. He then took some more. When he reaches 50% he decides to conserve the rest of the energon stone for later.

"Bye. The closer exit of the forest is to the north. The forest will guide you to the exit. You have to get out of this forest before being able to communicate with any being." Says the shaman.

"Wait!" Shout Steve. Then the human vanish right in front of his optic.

Steve then put his servo in front of his optic and cleans it, wondering if he was hallucinating or if his optic is malfunctioning. He then looks at his energon stone in his servo and knows it was all real.

_I have a name. I'm...Yes...I'm __**Steve**__. _Thought happily Steve.

He decides to continue moving until he reaches the outside of the forest.

He saw that the forest has...change position. He clearly saw a path opens for his size. It worries him and at the same time calms him. The shaman says that the forest want to help him...but when he think about it, why trees want to help him and why this human can do magic...it's impossible and illogical. He then walks inside the forest moving to the exit slowly and surely...He hopes at least.

* * *

AC: This is the end of the chapter. The next one will be: To the exit.

I'm happy about all you're review and...Yeah. I choose to give him the name Steve.

I try to find something else but I love that name for an eradicon. The first person who gives that nickname was brilliant. Too bad in the series no episode concentrate on them.


	4. Chapter 3: To the exit

AC: Here's the last chapter with Steve inside the forest.

One solar cycle = one hour

One orbital cycle = one day.

One stellar cycle = one year

**Writing like this (Don't know the word in English) = particular attention to the word, they pronounce it more slowly**

_Italic word = thought_

Word = bumblebee speaking

-Comlink. And speakers-

GB= Groundbridge

("Mind communication")

(Resume of part of the last chapter)

* * *

**Journey of the Eradicon**

**Chapter 3: To the exit**

Steve was walking to the road given by the trees. He still moves carefully in case Megatron was around but nothing happens. After a little while, he checks his level of energon; his tank still has 25% of energon and his consumption rate his 104%. He doesn't need to recharge now but he decide to sit down a little and see if his consumption rate will drop.

He lay down next to a big tree and took a little quantity of energon. He use the rope hide in his throat and consume some of it. His tank was now at 52%. He doesn't have a lot of energon anymore and decide to look for some among the way. He sits for a while and closes his optic. After a moment, he opens it again and saw the shaman again and on his tank again.

"GAAAHHH!" Shout by surprise Steve. "STOP DOING THAT!"

"You call me again. So here I am." Says the shaman.

"?" Steve doesn't understand what he means.

"Anyway. You still have a long way before reaching the end of the forest." Says the shaman with a smile.

"A long way..." Says Steve a little worried. If he doesn't find energon he's finished.

"I have some good news for you. You're pursuers have gave up because the forest have disorient them and have to go away from here." Says the shaman.

"Finally, something good happen to me...Sorry, you are too but...I..." Says Steve worried of his reaction.

"It's alright. I know what you mean." He says with a smile.

Steve sighs with relief. Then a question appears in his mind.

"Where am I?" Asks Steve.

"You are in the province of Quebec in a special forest no one ever enters. The spirit forest." Says the shaman.

"**The spirit forest**?" Asks Steve.

"Yes. You don't need explanation about the cause of the name, but I already give you some cue."

"Yes...The forest is alive...in a certain way." Says Steve in a small disbelief. The more he stays in the forest the more it seems the forest is alive and even...conscious.

"Do you need something else?" Asks the human.

"Can you stay with me? I don't want to be completely alone." Says Steve.

"Sorry, can't do that for you now, but...I'm never far away from you. The forest is still testing you." Says the shaman. He didn't say it in a creepy way and his tone means it's from...concern for him.

The shaman then gets off his tank and disappears in front of his optics again.

The eradicon look at his tank and still feel the heat left by the shaman.

"Testing me? About what?" Wonder Steve.

He then get up and proceed to the exit. The forest is still guiding him to the right direction, but the thought about the test make him feel uneasy. He decides to walk at a normal rhyme since Megatron wasn't there anymore. He knew the shaman was telling the true. He still looks carefully around for some energon and luckily he found some. He puts it in his reserve and keeps walking. He doesn't want to overuse his energon so he tries to obtain more energon than he consume. After a while, the night to an end and the day was there. Steve looks at his level of energon and he still has 27% of energon and his consumption rate is 113%. He decides that a fast recharge is needed before continuing his march.

This time, he has a peaceful recharge.

When he woke up, he didn't saw the shaman. He was a little sad because he was alone. He wanted to be free, to achieve freedom, but the shaman slowly shows him that this freedom he seeks will made him all alone. He doesn't want to be alone and...Wait, he says he can communicate outside the forest. He won't contact the decepticon but...the autobot...maybe. He stands up and looks at his level of energon; 26% and consumption rate again; 98%.

He took a portion of his energon and continues his march. After the rest of the day, he sat down and consumes another portion of energon. He has only one portion left and if he doesn't find any he'll join the pit soon.

"Shaman...comes to me please." Whispered Steve. He then lay down to a tree and wait. The shaman didn't come and Steve closes his optic. After a moment, he opens his optic again. "I hate being completely alone."

"I think everyone hate that." Says a voice.

"GHAAA!" Shout Steve not expecting an answer.

Steve looks at his tank and saw the shaman on it.

"You're here!" Says Steve.

The shaman sat on his tank and look at him with a smile.

"Looks like the calm help you thinking." Says the shaman.

"Yes...I never realise what it is to be...so lonely. I was always with some of my clan in every nanoclic of my existence and now...you're the only one I can talk too...when you're here." Says Steve.

"I've tell you that I'm closer than you think." Says the shaman.

"I know...Why are you here now?" Asks Steve.

"? You call me. You know how to call me too." Says the shaman.

"?"

"Anyway...I have a question for you."

"What is it?" Wonder Steve with interest.

"What will you do for the other of your clan, who you left behind, when you find a new home?"

"You mean the other eradicon?" Asks Steve.

"Yes...if it's your specific kind." Says the shaman.

"...Well...I"

"Don't answer to me. Find it in your heart."

"?!" He doesn't understand the expression. He checks within his spark and search for an answer. After a while, he finally found one answer and kept it within him. The shaman smile.

"You find a good answer." Says the shaman. "I shall accompany you until the bordure of the forest."

"Thanks!" Says Steve happily. "Wait...Does that mean that the test is over?"

"Yes. The answer you found will guide you when you are outside the forest in a distant future." Says the shaman.

"...Wait. Did you read my processor when you say I find a good answer?" Asks Steve worried.

"No...I just say what the forest perceives from you." Says the shaman.

"That's good." Sigh Steve in relief.

"Do you need to sleep?" Asks the shaman.

Steve checks his consumption rate: 117% and his level of energon: 32%.

"Yes. I think I need one." Answers Steve.

"Good. I'm sleepy too." Says the human.

The human then lay down on his tank and fall asleep slowly. Steve also fall in recharge, knowing the human will be with him the next day. He knows the shaman don't give false hope.

The next day, Steve awake from his recharge and look at his tank quietly. He saw the human was still there with him sleeping peacefully. After a while the shaman wakes up and looks at Steve.

"Did you sleep well?" Asks the shaman.

"Yes...I recharge well." Answers Steve.

"Shall we get moving?" Asks the shaman.

"Of course." Says Steve.

He then takes the human on his servo and put him on his shoulder. He then begins to walk and check around if he can fine some energon and luckily he find some. After a while Steve takes his ration of energon and keeps walking. The shaman was conversing with him about everything and nothing giving life for Steve walk.

The day came to an end and they sleep the same way as before.

The next day, Steve finally reaches the exit.

"This is where we part away." Says sadly the shaman. He gets down from Steve shoulder and sits on a rock near the exit.

"Why can't you come with me?" Asks Steve.

"If I get out now...I don't want to think about it." Says the shaman. "I'm putting myself in risk if I get out of here and..." The shaman closes his eyes and appears to be afraid of going out for a reason.

"I want you to be with me...I'm your friend...if you want." Says Steve.

"I just can't...But I'm your friend that's for sure." Says the shaman. "Maybe not now but...one day, we will meet again."

"Alright." Says Sadly Steve. "I'll be back one day and I wish you will be here too when I'll be back."

"I will...You just have to call me." Says the shaman. "One day...I'll give you my name."

"Thanks." Says Steve.

"Good luck out there." Says the shaman before disappearing in the forest.

"Good-bye, shaman."

Steve then walks outside the forest and tries finding a high place. He finds one and climbs it. Once he's at the top he sent a signal to the autobot so they'll come here.

He then sat and waits for an answer from the autobot. He wants Optimus to be there as well.

* * *

AC: This is the end of the chapter. Steve will meet the autobot in the next chapter. As for the shaman, he will be absent for a while, but once he appears, he'll cause some trouble.

You are also going to discover some element about an eradicon life and some of Steve crazy thought and actions.


	5. Chapter 4: Capture

One solar cycle = one hour

One orbital cycle = one day.

One stellar cycle = one year

**Writing like this (Don't know the word in English) = particular attention to the word, they pronounce it more slowly**

_Italic word = thought_

Word = bumblebee speaking

-Comlink. And speakers-

GB= Groundbridge

("Mind communication")

(Resume of part of the last chapter)

* * *

**Journey of the Eradicon**

**Chapter 4: Capture**

At the autobot base, only Optimus, Arcee and Ratchet was there when Ratchet detect a signal.

"Optimus, we receive a signal from a decepticon." Says Ratchet.

"A decepticon is sending us a signal? Must be a trap." Says Arcee.

"Where does this signal provide from?" Asks Optimus.

"It came from...the Canada...More specifically the Province of Quebec." Says Ratchet pointing the location. "There's more...a message as be sent..." Ratchet opens the message and the message was written: Optimus must come, alone or not, doesn't care.

"He wants Optimus to be there. It's a trap. Better ignore it." Says Arcee.

"Arcee, if any decepticon wants to communicate with us, we must accept to meet them...even if it is a trap." Says calmly Optimus.

"*Sigh* Then let me come with you." Says Arcee. "I won't let a con take advantage of us. If he doeS anything suspicious I'll offline him."

"Ratchet, open the GB." Asks Optimus.

"All right. Stay on your guard." Says Ratchet as he opens the GB.

"I'll make sure of it." Says Arcee.

The 2 autobot pass through the GB.

"? The decepticon signal is gone." Says Ratchet.

* * *

Steve was waiting for a while and saw that no one was coming. He vents a sigh and closes the signal since he saw that it was useless. Of course and autobot won't come here. They must suspect a trap.

_Well, guess I should move in case the decepticon also get the signal. _Thought Steve.

But he hears a GB a little far from him and saw Optimus Prime and the blue femme, Fury, which the eradicon nickname her since they saw how much enrage she can be in battle. Steve then moves to them, his servo on the air and shout:

"Don't shoot!"

Arcee turns around and points her blaster to him.

"Arcee. Do not aim him." Says Optimus without pointing any weapons at him to Steve relief.

"But it's an eradicon, he must obeys an order from Megatron."

"..." Steve says nothing but he was worry that Fury might offline him now without hesitation, but Arcee cease to point her blaster at him after a silent optics contact with Optimus.

"Who are you?" Asks Optimus.

"They don't have name." Says Arcee.

"Actually, I have one. My name is Steve."

"A human name. That's ridiculous." Says Arcee.

"Well at least I have one Fury." Says Steve. He then put his servo to the base of his mask. He just tells her nickname.

"My name is Arcee. Why do you name me Fury?" Says Arcee angry.

"That's why." Was the answers of Steve when she saw her angry.

"Why did you want to meet me?" Asks Optimus before Arcee begin an endless mouth fight with the eradicon Steve.

"Because...You're the one who spare me so I thought it is best to communicate with you directly." Answers Steve.

"Spare you?...At the energon mine at California." Says Optimus.

"Yes." Says Steve. "That was me."

"What are you doing here «Alone»?" Says Arcee who doubts he was really alone.

"I...want to find an asylum for me because I run away from the nemesis and Megatron wants me dead because he doesn't want more eradicon trying to escape from him." Answers Steve nervously.

"Like we'll give asylum to you. Starscream tries the same thing." Says Arcee enrage by the thought of that seeker.

Steve takes a back step from Arcee for more...distance between them.

"Arcee. Every sentient deserve an opportunity for redemption." Reminds Optimus to Arcee.

"You say the same thing about Starscream and he backstabs me." Says Arcee,

"That is because you fight him." Says Optimus. Arcee couldn't help but look down with a little shame. Of course he'd backstab her for survival. "Also, if we let him try redeemed himself and succeed, we may finally achieve a beginning of peace." Adds Optimus.

"But an eradicon. Starscream has valuable information, but him he knows nothing about Megatron plans." Says Arcee.

"True. But he isn't a killer like Starscream and he's only obeying command." Says Optimus.

"Yes...but..." Arcee ran out of argument. She doesn't know lots about eradicon and she's at disadvantage.

"So...What will you do with me?" Says Steve nervously.

"We'll take you to our base, but...we can't afford to risk you seeing where it leads. So we have to put you in stasis." Explains Optimus a little sorry about what must be done.

"...Fine, as long as I'm online." Says Steve.

Optimus proceed with the task and takes the stasis Steve in his arms.

"Ratchet, open the GB. We have a guest." Says Optimus not wanting to argue with Ratchet about bringing a decepticon in the base immediately. He saw Steve injured at his right shoulder so he doesn't want to argue now. They pass the GB.

During all the conversation, none of them saw the shaman looking at them, his silver hair floating with the wind. When they vanish the shaman say:

"It's all up to you my friend."

He then returns inside the forest.

* * *

When they pass the GB, Ratchet saw who the guest was and argue with Optimus, but Optimus win again and Ratchet reluctantly accept to take care of Steve. He repairs the shoulder of Steve and when he's finish he wait for Steve to return online...after he put stasis lock at his servos. After a while, Steve finally returns online and was confuse until he remembers he's in the autobot base. He looks at his surrounding he sees that's he's in the medical room of their base.

"Well you take your time. You're finally back online." Says Ratchet.

"Yes." Answers Steve.

"I'll call Optimus. He may want to ask some question." Says Ratchet. "For now you need some energon." He adds and gives him an energon cube.

Steve checks him level of energon and saw that he's at 17%. He takes the energon cube and consumes him with the rope in his throat like always. When he reaches 50% He ceases consuming it.

"Why did you stop? You need to have a full tank." Says Ratchet.

"It's forbidden to have more than 50% of energon in our tank." Answers Steve. "We are eradicon."

"Does Megatron order you to do that?" Asks Ratchet. Optimus steps in and listen to their conversation. Both of them didn't notice him.

"No...We must do that since we began existing on Cybertron." Says Steve. "We mustn't be glutton. Or we'll be punished."

"Well, autobot rules are different so finish you're cube or I'll punish you." Lightly threaten Ratchet.

Steve takes him seriously and finishes his energon cube. The rest of the autobot step in and saw how the eradicon consume energon.

"It's...creepy." Says Bulkhead.

"I know." Answers Arcee.

"What is creepy? I always consume energon that way." Answers Steve when he hears them.

"Don't you have a mouth or anything?" Asks Bulkhead.

"No...So I consume that way." Answers Steve.

"I consume energon that way too." Says Bumblebee.

"You too!" Says Arcee surprise.

"I don't have a mouth so I consume the same way as him. And you're reaction is the reason why I never drink it with you." Says Bumblebee.

"You have some question for me Prime." Says Steve.

"Yes. I want to know why you escape the decepticon?" Asks Optimus.

"Staying here or running away...I'll be offline anyway...So I choose to escape when I heard Starscream went rogue. I knew it was possible and I did it. It was hard escaping him, but luck was on my side...except my arf but generally on my side." Says Steve.

"That bastard Starscream." Says Arcee with anger.

"Don't tell him bastard. He's my hero and I create a fan club about him." Says Steve.

"Wait! What?" They all shout surprise by this...unless and ridicule revelation.

"When did you do such...thing?" Asks Bumblebee. He then regrets asking this.

"After he backslaps be at the nemesis." Answers Steve.

"Euh..." No answer can be given from this comment.

"Let's forget this ever happen." Says Optimus.

"You too!" Then Steve sighs. "All right. Next question."

"How did you escape?" Asks Optimus.

"Easy, I just hack the security control and the GB, but Soundwave saw me and attack me. I was shot at my shoulder by him and I found myself in the spirit forest. Then I search for a way out while hiding from Megatron and when I get out I contact you." Answers Steve.

"Spirit forest?" Says Arcee.

"That's the name of the forest." Says Steve. He never talks about the human because he knows the autobot would want to protect him and the shaman doesn't want to get out of the forest.

"How do you know the name of the forest?" Asks Optimus.

"Well...I **for**got." Says Steve.

"You're lying." Says Arcee.

"For now...I let it slide." Says Optimus. It was the only question he didn't answer honestly.

"Why did your name is Steve?" Says Arcee.

"Steve...That's a funny name." Says Bulkhead.

"Don't insult my name. I forgot it too. It's was long ago." Says Steve. "I only remember it recently." he adds to his lie.

"From a previous question, you know how to hack." Says Ratchet.

"Yes...I'm very good at it since I'm the smartest eradicon of my clan." Says Steve.

"Clan?" Asks Bulkhead.

"Yes. That is who we eradicon are. A clan. We always sticks together...We always remember those who have fallen...We always are the first to be offline without mercy, like we are only slag." Says Steve sadder and sadder about his words.

"Alright." Says Optimus. "We'll leave you in a prison for now until we decide what we can do about you."

"Alright." Says Steve. "Lead the way."

He followed Optimus until he reaches the prison.

"I'm sorry, but we can't take any risk for now." Says Optimus.

"I understand. It's still better than the nemesis prison. At least we are not chained in mid-air." Comment Steve. He then enters into the jail.

"I must go for now." Says Optimus.

"All right." Says Steve.

Optimus walk way and leave Steve alone in the jail, after removing his stasis lock.

"Well...It pass better than I thought." He then touches his tank, for the first time, completely full. "It's good to have a full tank. Better be docile for now...I don't want trouble...again."

Then Steve decides to fall in recharge.

* * *

**The next day**

Steve awake from his recharge and...Was just sitting in the jail. Nothing much to do anyway. Someone enters, it was Optimus again.

"Prime." Says Steve.

"Hello." Says Optimus.

"Do you have other questions?"

"No. We already finish the discussion." Says Optimus.

"What are your intentions toward me?" Asks Steve understanding he was the subject of discussion.

"We decide to give you a chance. You will be able to walk around the base, but your weaponry shall be unusable by you until we can completely trust you." Says Optimus.

"That's a good start. I don't care if I don't have any weapon. Being free is enough for me. I'm sure I can't touch computer in case I do any...bad things right?" Says Steve.

"You are correct."

"Guess I don't need this anymore. I forgot I still have it on me." Says Steve. He takes his decepticon insignia and gives it to Optimus. "Do what you want with it."

Optimus opens the jail door. Steve walks out and moves to the control room. As he expected, they give him a warning look that if he did something wrong, he'll be back in jail...for the best.

"Hello." Says Steve nervously. He wasn't use to talk to autobot...or any con that wasn't an eradicon.

"Hi." They answer. They return to their occupation and Steve decides to lay against the wall...minding his own business and doing nothing suspicious that can cause him trouble.

Then a thought occur: _This will be harder than I think. At least...they didn't do anything wrong with me...I wish you were with me shaman._

"So...how was it...living in the nemesis?" Asks Bumblebee after he sees him doing nothing for a while.

"That depends. I'll say not so good...but being with my clan really help us eradicon to life through a day. I also only talk with them and most of the time...I'm staying out of generals way if possible. But it became harder for us when our number decrease fast. At the beginning of the war...we represented 25% of Cybertron population, but now...I think 60% of us perish minimum. Mostly by the autobot, but...it was war."

"Must be hard for you." Says Bumblebee with compassion.

"Especially me, I'm very smart and I can see the end...even if it's still far away...I'm afraid that one day...we'll be erase." Then Steve closes his optic for a while. "Anyway, nothing to be mad at you. You only did surviving when **we **are the one attacking you."

"Hey, it's time." Says Bulkhead.

Then, Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Arcee transform and get out of the base.

"Where are they going?" Asks Steve.

"Searching for the humans." Answers Ratchet.

"Understood." Says Steve wondering what the humans look like.

* * *

AC: This is the end of the chapter. In the next one will be: Meet the humans.

It will be more comical than this chapter.


	6. Chapter 5: Meets the human

AC: I must warn you that this story as a double plot: One with Steve and one with the shaman and his secret which will cross time to time.

So I'm sure you understand that the shaman will reappear...after Optimus regain his memories.

One solar cycle = one hour

One orbital cycle = one day.

One stellar cycle = one year

**Writing like this (Don't know the word in English) = particular attention to the word, they pronounce it more slowly**

_Italic word = thought_

Word = bumblebee speaking

-Comlink. And speakers-

GB= Groundbridge

("Mind communication")

(Resume of part of the last chapter)

* * *

**Journey of the Eradicon**

**Chapter 5: Meets the human**

After an hour, the autobot bring their humans inside the base. Steve wasn't there at the time because Ratchet was chosen to show his room.

"This shall be your room." Says Ratchet.

"I shall recharge alone in this room." Says Steve nervously.

"Of course." Answers Ratchet like it was obvious.

"It will be my first time alone in a room, except the time in the forest. I...we usually all sleep together in one room. I really like the warm we exchange close together during the time we recharge in our cold room." Answers Steve. "It was really comforting." _Like when you were sleeping on my tank shaman._

"I didn't know." Says Ratchet.

"You can't know so I'm not mad...I'll just have to get used to it." Says Steve.

"All right, the kids must be back...look out for Miko. She can be...troublesome." Warns Ratchet.

"Did you try to find a polite word or she's worse than troublesome?" Asks Steve.

"Worse." Was all Ratchet say.

They return to the control room and Steve saw the 3 humans. He was moving his servos nervously wondering what to say if they talk to him. He keeps his distance from Miko, worry about what she might do. He remembers one member of his clan was a prankster and a cheerful eradicon. He got him numerous times with his prank before he manages to dodge his prank...Sadly, he's offline now. The humans notice him and saw his servos moving slowly and fast at the same time.

"Euh...Hi." Says Steve nervously enough that his voice box glitch.

"Hi." Says Jack.

"Hello." Says Raf.

As for Miko, she bombards him with endless question which Steve doesn't understand because she talks to fast and with too much question for him to process.

"Miko. I think that's enough." Says Jack.

"But-"

"He didn't understand any of what you say Miko and me too." Says Ratchet.

"It's the first time I saw a clone bot like you who doesn't want to fight." Says Miko.

"Clone?" Asks Steve.

"With so much of you identical, you surely clones or something." Says Miko.

"No. We aren't clones; we just have the same form...It's just like this we are." Answers Steve.

"What's your name?" Asks Raf.

"...Steve." He answers wondering what their reaction will be.

"Steve...You have a human name." Says Miko. She then begins to laugh. After a while she stops. "I really...didn't expect this."

"I think it's a good name." Says Raf.

"It's a nice name." Comment Jack.

Steve only vents a sigh from the general reaction. Most of those who he says his name laugh or was surprise by his name.

"I like this name and I'll keep it...After all, it's better than a designation." Says Steve.

Steve thought that the humans will have react stronger when they saw him, but he didn't know that the humans where warn of his presence by their guardian.

"Wait...Since you're all similar...Did we meet one time?" Asks Jack. They've seen lots of eradicon and they can't say if they saw Steve or not.

"I don't think so...I never saw a human until v- Today." Correct Steve.

Optimus looks at him with small suspicion about his sudden cut and correction but say nothing.

"So how was it with your fellow clan?" Asks Jack, remembering Arcee told him about what an eradicon is.

"It was very nice to be together. We have some sort of link between us and that permit us to recognise with each other's without any problem. Before I escape...I begin to feel something all eradicon share...and I was the first to react to this...tension."

"Tension?" Asks Raf.

"Yes...like...We are at the end of our rope...Something that might snap anytime." Says Steve.

"With Megatron treatment I guess you should have snapped for a long time." Comment Arcee.

"We are just use for bad treatment...The only difference is how much of us are offline and we are forbidden to have sparkling." Says Steve sadly.

"It's time for some race." Says Miko, getting boring by the story and also by the depressive atmosphere given by Steve, not that she considers his fault. "Guess you should learn the word fun." She adds with a smile.

She then moves to the big TV, Raf and Jack follow her and begin racing.

"So...Do you have some good moment in your life?" Asks Raf who wasn't playing at the moment.

"Yes...Some of them are gone. In our eradicon clan, we had our own Miko, cheerful, prankster and irresponsible. He always pranked us when we didn't expect it until I understand his mode of operation and he didn't got me anymore. Sadly, F-euh...Arcee offline him...We also have friendly fight when we get bore...never have any serious injury since it was a friendly fight. We've done some race and cover ourselves by pointing fault at Knock Out...except when Soundwave got us, but he didn't report it to Megatron. We make up stories that we tell to our group before recharging. The best moment for me is always when I was with my clan before we recharge, just to look at them was enough for me." He says with melancholy.

"So...Do you want to race against Bumblebee later?" Asks Miko.

"No...I was order to stay in the base so-" Says Steve

"Then challenge him in the video game." Interrupt Miko.

"...Maybe another time." Answers Steve.

The rest of the day went smoothly and soon night was already there.

Steve decides to recharge on his berth. He was recharging alone again. After a while he falls on recharge and as a strange dream.

He sees one eradicon. He was standing up alone on a lifeless Cybertron...or was it Cybertron before cybertronian exist? He was standing there he takes something from his side and stood it in the air. It was a cybertronian sword with strange symbol on it...old...very old cybertronian language...Then he hears a respond, lots of voice was shouting to him his name again and again, but he can't hear it. The eradicon turns around and seems to talk to him, one single sentence:

"Find my sword."

Steve went back online. He touches his faceplate for a while. He didn't understand what this dream was about.

_Maybe my loneliness affects my dreams. _He thought. Then, he lays down again and fall again in recharge.

* * *

AC: It's the end of the chapter. It was shorter than the last one, but sometimes...you can only have short one.

Next chapter will be the episode 21: T.M.I. Which will be longer to write since I need some text from the episode. From the next chapter, the episode of the series will past fast; Episode 21 to 29 before having an full original chapter.

Also, some eradicon from an episode might reappear: Like the one Ratchet torture. Also, the more the story advance, the more the eradicon will change of behavior.


End file.
